


Hatched From an Egg

by Dork5ever612



Category: Homestuck, Shugo Chara!
Genre: Could be seen as Stridercest, Dave becomes a chara, Dirk is stressed, Tags May Change, ikuto might appear later, might be more ships, mostly brotherly love though, overprotective older brother!Dirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dork5ever612/pseuds/Dork5ever612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last place Hinamori Amu expected to find a character egg was in a crow's nest. How would it even get there? But that's where Ran, Miki, Sue, and Dia led her. When Dirk finds out about it, hes shocked, but not nearly as surprised as his little brother, Dave. Emphasis on little. Shugo Chara x Homestuck xover/AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hatched From an Egg

Ran, Miki, Sue, and Dia led me into the city, near the school, where they told me a Guardian Character was. The vibrant red egg was strangely placed in a nest on the top of an apartment building, where a few students live. To get it down we would have to get to the top of a seven story building.

So I sighed, looked to Ran for a character change, and jumped to the top. Stairs are for losers, anyways.

The egg didn't appear to have an owner, and seemed to be randomly placed in a nest. Maybe the owner thought it belonged there? Observing it showed three markings, of an orange bird and a katana, what looked like a broken cd, and a bright red cogwheel, on a strip of dark red against the solid red-orange of the top and bottom of the egg.

Since there doesn't seem to be anyone here to claim the egg, I place it gently in your backpack.

"Who's is it?" Sue asks.

"I don't know, which means we can't return it." I jump down and turn towards my new Middle School.  
-  
You kept searching, but couldn't find Dave anywhere. Where could a fourteen year old boy have gone in the middle of the night?

You feel like shit, not to mention the loss of sleep and the fact that you'll be late for school if you don't hurry and get ready. You suppose looking after school might be a better idea. There will be better lighting and you won't feel as miserable.

Maybe he just stayed with a friend last night or something and you're overreacting. Maybe he woke up early and went to school... Maybe he was kidnapped and brutally murdered. Maybe he's being tortured in a dark, abandoned building right now. Maybe his mutilated corpse is somewhere in the apartment, rotting away in the dark, waiting to be found...

You shake your head and forget all of your stupid scenarios. He's probably fine and you'll have him back before the end of the day. Your school uniform is slipped on and you grab your bag as you run to the staircase.

You have to run through the Middle School to get to your first hour, and you almost knock over a pink-haired new girl. She looks like the main character of a magical girl anime.

You apologize and run past her, failing to notice the floating people near her in your rush to get to class.  
-  
Amu stares blankly at the spiky-haired man that ran into the High School hallways after running into her. His hair makes him look like something from Dragonball Z. She shakes her head and keeps walking to class.

She almost didn't notice how the red egg twitched when the boy was near. Huh. What a strange coincidence.  
-  
After school, the Guardians, if we can still call ourselves that, met in the park near the fountain. There's something about the sound of trickling water from the koi statues' mouths and the ripples in the clear, clean water that helps us focus on the conversation and discuss issues... Well, most of the time. Or maybe it's just because Yaya isn't here to distract us.

"Alright. Our first topic of discussion is-" I begin, but Amu interrupts as she reaches for her bag.

"Uh, actually, I was hoping we could talk about this egg I found this morning, in a nest." Everyone leans in to view the object of interest.

"I found it on the roof of that apartment building-" She points at a nearby building as she speaks, "I thought it could belong to one of the students that live there, but I don't know where to start asking..." Everyone nods.

"Well, we have to make a point of bringing it back, or risk it becoming an X Egg. It's a small risk, but we cant take it." Kiseki floats forward as he speaks.

A blonde high school student- who you recognize as Dirk from Kukai's stories- jogs past, seemingly worried and searching for something. At this moment, the egg begins to hatch, and, strangely, the jogger stops, and looks around, confused.

Could this be his egg?

He doesn't seem to notice it and runs off in another direction. I guess not...

When the egg finally opens, we see a young blond, wearing sunglasses with orange wings coming off of the sides, a shirt with a broken CD on it, and a belt with a bright red cogwheel on it. He has two orange wings and the same orange feathers on his neck, but his clothes seem to all be red.

He stares for a minute and I smile politely at him. The only thing he does is...  
-  
"Nope." I mutter before getting far away from those creepy, unnatural giants. No fucking way. There is no way staying would end well.

I get a weird feeling though. Like a weird gut instinct that there's something terrible nearby, in the opposite direction. I stop immediately, trying to pinpoint the source. Hell, maybe those giant dudes aren't the biggest problem. (Well they certainly aren't the smallest.) I mean, the pink-haired chick would be kinda cute if she weren't freakishly huge.

Anyways, they catch up and ask what's wrong. I point where the feeling's coming from.

"I'm pretty sure there's something bad that way. Like... 67% sure."

"What is it?" The girly-purple-dude asks.

"I don't know, a bad thing. How should I know what it is?"

Another tiny floaty person speaks up.

"It's an X-Egg!" The little blue chick yells.

Everyone runs towards it. I have no clue what's going on , but I follow them anyways.  
-  
I couldn't find Dave. So, I've started running around town to look for him. Well, jogging. I hate running. I started at the school, and now I'm approaching the park, where a bunch of Middle Schoolers are meeting up.

'Bro, where are you?' Dave's voice echoes. You stop to look around, but see no sign of him.

It sounded like it was in your head... maybe it's just the paranoia. You shake the feeling off and keep going.

However, you decide to go further into the park, when you suddenly get attacked by... something that appears to be a tiny black egg with an X on it.

As you stare at it from the ground while it hatches, the group of kids from by the fountain show up.

"Bro! Look out!!!" Dave yells, though you don't see him at first, as a little red/orange thing flies towards you.

You hold your arms over your face in defence, then your engulfed in white light. In the next second, the light is gone and you're wearing a completely different outfit. The clothes look like Dave's, and the katana you gave him is in your hand. You then notice that you gave wings, and you're covered in orange feathers.

"Whoa. What the hell happened?" His voice echoes in your head again, but this time, you see a ghost of an image- a hallucination?- of your brother by your side, in his usual outfit, not the one you're wearing.

"Did we merge together or something?" You ask, staring at yourself.

"I don't know, but I think we're supposed to fight that thing." Dave points at the little black guy that hatched from the egg. You nod in agreement.

A few seconds later, you're pulled out of limbo and ready to fight.

You have to deflect the attacks with your katana, and hope one of the attacks hits it.

You get lucky, and the little thing gets a taste of it's own medicine. Litterally. You repeat this process until your arms get tired, and by then it's weak.

"Feather Storm!" The words spill from your mouth, but you have no clue what it means, and a large gust of wind spreads your feathers across the battlefield, and as they circle your opponent, it begins to morph. Soon, in it's place, there's a small person. The little blue-haired girl in a frilly white dress smiles at you.

"Thank you for saving me." She waves as a white egg closes around her, and it flies off.

In a short flash of light, you're back in your own clothes, and the little red and orange thing that flew at you earlier- Dave- is in front of you, falling to your feet. You catch him before he hits the ground, and realize that he's unconscious.

The others run towards you, and ask questions.  
-  
"Are you alright?" I ask. He nods.

"How did you beat that X character? That egg only hatched today, he couldn't have been ready for such a large fight!" Tadase remarks. We help him up, and take him back to my house.  
-  
"I'm Amu Hinamori. What's your name?" I ask.

"Dirk Strider." He gestures to his chara. "This is my little brother, Dave."

"Wait, that's your brother?! H-how is that possible?!" Nagihiko asked, astonished.

Dirk blinked in confusion. "You mean this hasn't happened before? What if it's irreversible?!"

"Just calm down." Rima spoke up.

"I'm sure there's a way to fix it! Just take care of him for now!" Kukai shouted positively.

"Anyways, I'm Tadase, and this is Kiseki, Kukai, Daichi, Nagihiko, Rhythm, Rima, Kusukusu, Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia."

"Earlier you said something about how Dave, uh... hatched..."

"All guardian characters are born as eggs. They are usually the people we want to be, our would-be selves. The egg you fought was an X egg, which became an X character. When you purified it, it became a heart's egg, or unborn guardian character." Tadase clarified.

"What happened between you and Dave earlier was a character transformation. It happens when you use 120% of their chara's power. The only other person who's ever done it on their first day was Amu, and she didn't even fight an X egg, which is a lot less powerful than an X character. That's probably why Dave passed out." Nagi added. Dirk nodded.

"So... is this sorta like a job?" We nodded.

"When do I start? I've got nothing better to do." Dirk shrugged. 

**Author's Note:**

> Character Transformation-
> 
> Strider's Power
> 
> Attacks-
> 
> Feather Storm- Purifies  
> Blades Reflection- Defense/Offense  
> Manipulate Time = Pause, Reverse- Defense


End file.
